More Fun Comics Vol 1 24
Other Characters: * Michael * patrol boat captain ** his crew Antagonists: * The Brain ** his three assistants ** several submarine crews Locations * ** uncharted island group *** The Brain's secret submarine base Vehicles: * U.S. Marine patrol boat * stolen rowboat | Writer2_1 = Ed Cronin | Penciler2_1 = Ed Cronin | Inker2_1 = Ed Cronin | StoryTitle2 = Marty McCann, Champion of the Navy: "Jeff Lewis" | Synopsis2 = Having decisively defeated the local heavyweight contender Kayo Griffin, Marty is suddenly a star, and makes his way thru the throng back to the locker room. A fast-talking grifter wants to be his new manager, nope. Outside the gym, two suave characters persuade Marty and Billy to come meet their boss, at Hamcraft Films. McCann's enlistment will be over in two weeks, and Mr. Greengrass wants to make him a star! There's a screen test and then filming starts the next day. The schedule is rushed because Marty only has one week of shore leave. Marty meets his co-star Hortense Martinique, and recognizes her as Bessie Tuttle, from his old neighborhood. She remembers him and is very happy to see him again. Established film star and boxing champ Jeff Lewis is jealous, and their first day of filming promises to be quite difficult for young Marty. And it is; the big fight scene gets way more serious than the director had directed, and ends abruptly, with McCann knocking out Lewis! Carstairs and Martinique, in their own ways, are quite smitten with this new kid. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Billy Buzz Antagonists: * Kayo Griffin * Jeff Lewis, Heavyweight Champ & Movie Star Other Characters: * Gaffer, a grifter * Mr. Greengrass, Hamcraft Films ** two production assistants: Sam, Fatso * Mr. Carstairs, Director * Miss Hortense Martinique, Movie Star Locations: * ** Peerless Gym ** Hamcraft Films | Writer3_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler3_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker3_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle3 = Pep Morgan: "The Cross Country Race, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = In a cross-country footrace, Pep takes and holds the lead, but two punks ambush him, and try to keep him from running. Pep busts loose from them and gets away, but he finishes second in the race as a result. Still that gives Riverdale enough points to win the match. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * two hoodlums Locations: * Riverdale | Writer4_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler4_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker4_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle4 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 6" | Synopsis4 = In Tunis, while he's hunting for the ammunition smugglers, a box full of clues has fallen off a truck and landed almost at Wing Brady's feet, and broken open: bullets! He needs to follow that truck, and he flags down a passing roadster. The young American-looking driver is happy to accept five dollars for following the truck, but he has a lot of questions. The truck leads them to the waterfront and parks at a warehouse; Brady sends the kid away and approaches it. The burly African driver steps inside and confers with the turbaned wharf manager, Abdul Crim. Wing Brady has crept up to their window and is eavesdropping on them, but another gunman gets the drop on Wing, then marches him inside the warehouse office. Abdul Crim is astounded to see Wing Brady, alive! Words are bandied, and fisticuffs break out. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * supporting Characters: * Lynn Harding * Mr. Harding * French Foreign Legion Antagonists: * Abdul Crim, manager ** Morros, driver ** 3rd gunman, in pith helmet OIther Characters: * roadster driver Locations: * ** | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "Harry Owens" | Synopsis5 = Sandy's old pal Harry joins the police force but really wants to be a radio announcer. Due to some bad bungling and good luck, Harry makes a sudden transition in careers, from police dispatch radio to commercial radio. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Other Characters: * Harry Owens, police radio dispatcher * Gerald Halle, President, Continental Broadcasting System Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle6 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 22" | Synopsis6 = The angry mob rolls up to the palace's castle-style walls, and demands to see the king! So the sailor prompts Princess Margo to show them Spike, who looks just like the missing boy king, and see if they fall for that. They dress Spike up in Philip's clothes and he waves from a very high balcony; they buy it. Count Alex and Ruppo are very annoyed to hear lusty cheering erupt from the gathered throng. And Princess Margo thinks the sailor is just wonderful. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Princess Margo * Pincus' sailor friend Antagonists: * Count Alex * Ruppo Other Characters: * Patranian Townspeople Locations: * ** capital city | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 23" | Synopsis7 = With his wound almost healed, Wilfred of Ivanhoe leaves the priory and seeks out King Richard in Sherwood Forest. They decide to attend the funeral of Athelstane, and afterward Richard plans to reconcile Wilfred with his father, Cedric. At the castle, Richard takes Cedric aside, reveals his true identity, and calls in the favor that Cedric owes him: he should forgive his son, Wilfred of Ivanhoe. Cedric does, and they embrace. Still, Cedric forbids Wilfred to marry Rowena until she has properly mourned the late Athelstane, which will be two years. That's when the door flies open and in walks Athelstane, wearing his funeral clothes and looking grim. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cedric the Saxon * Rowena Other Characters: * King Richard III * Athelstane the Saxon Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle8 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 24" | Synopsis8 = Barry O'Neill has landed in the Mediterranean Sea and is swimming, and has been for quite some time. A fast French ship spots him and it turns out to be the same ship carrying Inspector Le Grand to Egypt. Barry tells Le Grand that this ship will be recognized by Fang Gow's agents in Egypt, and that Fang Gow believes Barry to be dead. That night, at Port Said, Barry dives off the ship and swims ashore. Meanwhile in Port Said, Fang Gow is getting some back-talk from Dr. Bonfils, and he reacts badly to it. Jean is dragged into the room and instructed to write out a letter to Le Grand, describing the ransom terms, which will be delivered along with one severed finger. Fang Gow's price, for not selling Jean into a harem, is the French Army's recently-perfected formula for poison gas. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils Locations: * , * Cairo * Items: * French Poison Gas Formula Vehicles: * French Steamship | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Brad Hardy: "In Undersea Melrania, Part 3" | Synopsis9 = As commanded by Queen Claudia of Melrania, Brad Hardy must fight to the death with Lord Zion, mightiest and ugliest of men in Melrania, on a narrow bridge, over a pool containing a monster. Lord Zion is vastly stronger, but Brad makes a trick move, lunges, and pushes him off the bridge, but loses his balance and is just about to topple off the side of the bridge also! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Other Characters: * Claudia, Queen of Melrania * Lord Zion, mightiest man in Melrania Locations: * ** Grey Lake *** Underwater Kingdom of Melrania | Writer10_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer10_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler10_1 = Sven Elven | Inker10_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle10 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 13" | Synopsis10 = With his alibi well established, D'Artagnon strolls down the Paris streets, from M. dr Treville's quarters to Aramis' nearby lodgings. He stops short when he sees a cloaked figure creeping along in the wall's shadow, but when the figure raps upon the apartment window, he recognizes her as Constance Bonacieux. A woman opens the window; D'Artagnon doesn't recognize her; she and Mme. Bonacieux converse in whispers, then Constance runs away. D'Artagnon has some questions for her, but she is holding other people's secrets and will not tell. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters * Constance Bonacieux * unnamed woman in Aramis' apartment * , Captain of Musketeers * * Cardinal Richelieu Antagonists: * * Cardinal's Guards * Locations: * , the ** M. de Treville's chalet ** Aramis' quarters | Writer11_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle11 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 12" | Synopsis11 = Jeff and Gregory Roberts and their friends have gotten aboard the Flamingo, with Captain Dennis still on the rope ladder, when one mutineer aims a pistol shot at him. From the main deck, Jeff knocks out the pistoleer with a thrown belaying pin. The Captain makes it aboard, with mutineers in close pursuit, and there is a fight at the rail as they try to board! Also mutineer reinforcements are still in the longboat, until Jeff grabs a cannonball and drops it onto them from the main deck, and it punctures their hull. The surviving mutineers swim back to shore, while the surviving loyal sailors, now freed, join in weighing the Flamingo's anchor and setting sail. Leaving Moraga Island to the mutineers, they now set a course for China. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis * unnamed old gunman * unnamed girl * remaining loyal Flamingo crewmen Antagonists: * mutineers: ** Pedro ** others Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island ** China Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer12_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle12 = Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 10" | Synopsis12 = At the opening of the big extinct volcano crater, Bob picks up the giant executioner's giant sword and charges across the open area, right past the gathered throng of Asiatic killers, towards the only exit from the crater's bowl. He gets past them before they start shooting; they give chase. He rolls a boulder back onto them, jumps into the exit fissure, and jams another bolder into the opening behind him. From there he works his way back along the winding passageway to the outer slope. The Bumble Bee is still there! Bob takes off. Meanwhile Dicky Saunders works his way back thru the twisty little tunnels thru which he had entered the secret goldmine, and this was quite a distance, leading eventually back to the crevice in the side of the cliff, atop which was Bob's company's camp. This crevice, he knew, had been stuffed with dynamite, but there was no other option than to crawl towards it. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Dicky Saunders ** Dusty ** Lefty ** Buzz ** Prospector Jake ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * Asiatic Aviators and Soldiers * Monk Morton, Gang Boss ** at least 4 thugs: Slug, others Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies Vehicles: * Merritt's "Bumblebee" | Writer13_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler13_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker13_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle13 = Bradley Boys: "Boone County Fair, Aug. 1, Part Two" | Synopsis13 = At the fairgrounds the Bradleys spot the sheriff and run away in an unthinking panic, then pick the wrong hiding place and meet up with a carnival performer in her dressing room. It's awkward, but they end up teaming up with Nita and her Dad, and join their carnival act. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson * Nita Noble * Nita's Father Locations: * Boone County Fairgrounds | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 10" | Synopsis14 = By pure guess-work, Gail Hillary has pressed switch number 13, and aside from a faint ticking noise, nothing has happened. She presses five more switches and finally gets the door open. Mark Marson and Sgt. Montague run in; Monty hears the ticking. It's a time bomb, and they need to defuse it, before they can look for Professor Hillary or do anything else. Mark figures out that it has to be in the basement, so they race downstairs, and encounter no guards until they get to door #13 in the cellar. Telling Gail to hide behind a pillar, Mark and Monty pile on to the surprised guard. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague * Gail Hillary Antagonists: * Sarno's many minions Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** City of Ciralia *** Red People Hideout, a tower, near I-P.P.HQ *** North River | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle15 = Dr. Occult: "The Henri Duval Murders" | Synopsis15 = Three men are dead, each a judge in a recent art exhibit, each with the letters H D on his forehead, and each in the sort of impossible circumstances that makes the police call Doctor Occult into the case. While the police are questioning the last surviving judge, he suddenly dies--his throat torn open by a wolf neither Occult nor Captain Gould could see. Occult sets himself as bait to trap the murderer, but when he is attacked later that night, the intruder only takes his photograph. Without any other leads, Occult examines the list of artists at the exhibit, and his attention is drawn to one Henri Duval. Occult travels to Duval's studio, but Duval surprises him. He ties Occult up and shows him four paintings--each of one of the judges being murdered in the way they died. He begins to paint a portrait of Occult being burned alive, but at the last moment, the police burst in. Quickly, Duval draws a dagger on a portrait of himself and dies. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Police Captain Gould | Writer16_1 = Will Ely | Penciler16_1 = Will Ely | Inker16_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle16 = Jack Woods: "The Bank Robbers, Part 1" | Synopsis16 = With Val Stanton and his gunnies placed behind bars, Jack Woods again hits the trail. He's next seen in Red River, Texas. Elsewhere in the same town three bank robbers pull a heist in which a night watchman is killed, and one of the robbers (Dick Healy) is double-crossed, knocked out, and framed for the crime. The shooting draws Woods onto the scene, and the Sheriff is already there, with his deputies already pursuing the robbers. On their way out of town in his big red sedan, Benson worries that Healy, framed as he is, will squeal, so he and Malone hurry back to town to silence him. They arrive at the Sheriff's Office at the critical moment, but Healy spots them thru the window, and makes a great show of how he's NOT TALKING! His ex-partners are satisfied with this, and holster up their rods. Suddenly Healy just goes nuts and punches his way past Jack and the Sheriff, leaps out thru a closed window, steals a horse, and gallops away! Jack and the posse race after him, but his horse is fresh and theirs aren't. Not far from there, a freight train is accelerating out of town; Healy madly chases and catches it, and pulls himself aboard. He's gotten away, for the time being. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Red River Sheriff ** his Deputies Antagonists: * "Papa" Benson * "Slug" Malone * Dick Healy Locations: * Red River, , Mid- Vehicles: * Benson's high-powered sedan | Writer17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle17 = Little Linda: "The Lumberjacks, Part 1" | Synopsis17 = Silas, Ned, and Linda Flint have returned to the U.S. to face the music. Silas doesn't know whether to fight the Stepmother in court or to just pay her off. Linda decides that she's brought the old guy nothing but trouble, so she'll fix things by running away again. She stows away aboard a long-haul truck, and goes north for a long distance, then continues north on foot, trudging by night and sleeping by day. Silas publicizes a $50,000 reward for Linda's return, and Linda hears about it from a hollering newsboy. After some more truck-riding, she arrives at an isolated lumber camp in one of the northern middle-west states. When the lumber boss finds Linda, he wants to send her back to Hillsboro, but Linda explains that what she really needs is a job and a place to live. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Silas Flint * Ned Flint, G-man Antagonists: * Linda's wicked stepmother Other Characters: * Newsboy * Lumber Camp Boss ** Lumberjack Crew Locations: * Hillsboro * Isolated Lumber Camp Vehicles: * series of random trucks | StoryTitle18 = Magic Crystal of History: "The Founding of Normandy" | Synopsis18 = Bobby and Binks observe the career of Rolf the Ganger. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters * Earl | Writer18_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler18_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker18_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer19_1 = Will Ely | Penciler19_1 = Will Ely | Inker19_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle19 = Johnnie Law: "The Firebug, Part 4" | Synopsis19 = Inspecting the scene of the most recent suspicious fire, Johnnie Law calls the Fire Chief over to look at some evidence. It might be pieces from a time bomb. Johnnie goes back to the suspect's house, and bullies the landlord into allowing him to inspect the departed tenant's room, gathering physical evidence. He takes this to Police HQ, spends the rest of the night there, on a cot, then in the morning turns it over to a forensic examiner. The police scientist obtains some fingerprints, identifies some greasepaint, and verifies a match between two fragments of wire. To trap the firebug, Johnnie and some cops set a fire in a deserted tenement on the East Side, and stake it out, having only a sketchy description to work with. The firebug is naturally drawn to the scene, and is caught up in the dragnet, at the cops arrest everybody who shows up and even slightly resembles the vague description. Only one of them is wearing stage make-up and fake whiskers, and the firebug is soon identified and arrested. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Fire Chief * Smitty, Police Scientist * Firemen * Cops Locations: * ** Warehouse district ** Tenement district | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 12", but introduction letter on inside front cover calls it "the 24th issue of FUN!" * Bob Merrit's Bumble Bee "rocket plane" still has a propeller, but now it has three jet-engine vents on its fuselage. * Brad Hardy's adventure takes place in Melrania, which is at the bottom of a lake, but the pool containing the monster has a visible surface. Text does not say so but apparently all the characters have moved from under water to open air, between last episode and this. Art is printed in black & white, so it's also not clear whether there is pale rock, or pale sky, overhead. * The villains in Jack Woods arrive in a very 1930s-looking modern sedan, so apparently there is a lengthy gap, or several, in the recounting of his adventures. Twenty-three issues and two writer/artists earlier, Woods went up against Pancho Villa, for about a year, and Villa died in 1923. Nobody had cars that looked like this in 1923. * Johnnie Law just barges in and searches the suspect's rooming-house room, no warrant, no nothing, for the second time, in this issue's story. * Marty McCann is six feet, one inch tall, weighs 195 pounds, and has black curly hair. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Alger ** Billy The Kid, by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Fun Club" (promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Fless ** Jest Jokes (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Just Suppose: "No Defense of the Alamo", (hypothetical history scenario) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** Straight From Hollywood by Laidlaw ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** Things You Ought To Know by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer. ** Woozy Watts, by Alger | Trivia = * Will Ely signs his Jack Woods and Johnnie Law features as "Georgi". * Russell Cole signs Alger's Variety Show, Just For Fun, and Woozy Watts as "Alger". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances